


Fistful of Befuddled Fun

by bookoftheazuresky



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Embarrassment, F/M, Feather is a dumbass, Groping, Halloween Night Event, Kissing, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 12:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookoftheazuresky/pseuds/bookoftheazuresky
Summary: Feather just says whatever comes into his head. Which happens to make Beatrix think he wants some more risqué fun than trick-or-treating.a.k.a. Beatrix goes with it, but Feather totally misses the program.





	Fistful of Befuddled Fun

“Well then! Where to next…” Beatrix said, lifting her hair off of her bare shoulders to cool herself after the run. Her moment of close-eyed contemplation of the cool evening breeze on the back of her neck was interrupted by a breath-stealing body check.

“Whoa! My bad,” the fluffy-haired blond said, adjusting his cat skull mask, and checking that his basket of treats hadn’t been dumped. He looked up, sheepishly. “Shoot. Beatrix, that you?”

“Feather! You’re all decked out for Halloween too!” It wasn’t that much of a surprise, a good number of the crew liked to pick up holiday spirit, but she’d never seen Feather out of his signature red jacket, let alone dressed up like a zombie-cat-thing.

He flashed her a grin, looking as delighted as she felt to be bouncing around in the cool evening air. “That makes two of us. Should speed things up!”

“Hm?” Maybe he wanted to team up for a while. “Speed what up?”

He rocked up onto the balls of his feet, smile going sharp and a fist coming up for emphasis. “Take my candy, then take _me_ for a ride!”

Bea blinked, then blinked again. “Wha?” Her eyes were involuntarily drawn to the lines of solid muscle imperfectly concealed by the bandages holding his ragged shirt together. Heat bloomed on her cheeks. Surely he wasn’t saying-

“Halloween’s the night for us to rock it out hard!” He leaned in towards her, bringing a rush of adrenaline with him. Okay, maybe he was saying _that._

She’d never really thought of Halloween that way, but it made sense. The costumes, the sweet treats, the dark corners, the atmosphere that encouraged you to let it all go for a night. She was young and pretty, and Feather was young and pretty, so why _not_ find someplace private and…explore a little?

“Sure,” she said, feeling her flush spread down her neck in a rush of reckless heat. “Why not? Let’s find a spot where no one will interfere and have some fun.”

“Great idea!” Feather enthused.

She grabbed onto his free wrist and towed him along, eyes sharp for a private spot, somewhere out of the way-

There. A courtyard half hidden between high buildings and behind wrought iron fences and hedges whose leaves were changing color. A dry fountain and covered flowerbeds hinted that the place was a garden during the spring and summer months, but right now it was an empty nook filled with shadows and sturdy trees. The leaves on the ground looked undisturbed, suggesting that it was not a popular spot at this time of year.

She had Feather up against one of the gray-barked trees in an instant, her hands under his shirt to revel in the feel of sleek, solid muscle. His skin was all smooth and warm and nice under her fingers. She bounced herself up on her toes to kiss him firmly. Evidently she’d surprised him with her maneuver, because he sputtered instead of kissing her back.

“Come on,” she teased, pulling back. “After that invitation, you’re gonna make me do all the work? Or do you,” she almost stuttered, but he was the one who had said it first, she didn’t need to be _embarrassed,_ “really want me to ride you?”

Feather stared at her for a minute, blue eyes wide. “Ride me?” he asked, like he hadn’t expected her to take him up on it.

Maybe she needed to make it clear how much she’d _like_ to do it now that he put the idea in her head and let her get her hands on him. “Yeah,” Beatrix said, pressing herself up against him. He wasn’t that much taller than her, so they were in nearly perfect kissing position if she could get him with the program. “We kiss some, we play some, and then you take me up against this tree, maybe? I bet you could hold me up while we’re having sex.”

“Oh…” Feather breathed, going _extremely_ scarlet. “Uh. I thought we were gonna fight.”

Beatrix, frozen, replayed through what she’d thought was an invitation. Then her own words in response. _Then_ yanked back from Feather, arms crossing protectively across her chest as if that could shield her from _terminal embarrassment_.

“So,” she said, after a long awkward moment of silence. “You weren’t suggesting that we should have sex.” She thought the point deserved some clarity.

Feather turned, if possible, even redder. “Uh, no. Sorry?” he tried.

“Ohhhkay.” Beatrix forced her arms down. “I think I’m just gonna…go. Back to the Grandcypher.”

Feather made a fidgety wave, still flushed to the ears. “Uh-huh. Bye.”

Bea escaped, clutching the tattered fragments of her dignity with her.


End file.
